The Nightmare Hour
Anyone who wants to participate can have their characters involved in this long, ongoing plot. It will involve the characters getting dragged (courtesy of Everett's power) into a hellish world of nightmares - Cammy dubbed it Hell-Seattle - every night where they have to fight off, run or hide from monsters and nightmare creatures. It will be a dark, horror-esque plot arc, so please don't let characters in without thinking it over. If anyone dies in the Nightmare Hour, they die in real life; at the start of each night's session, they'll be in the same place there as they are in real life, but they'll snap back to their previous location at the end of the hour. Characters' active powers are deactivated, but passive powers (i.e. Jareth not feeling fear and Darcy not needing to eat or sleep or whatever) stay how they are. While injuries - and, as mentioned, deaths - carry over from the Nightmare Hour, clothing damage and such probably wouldn't because the Nightmare Crew aren't exactly physically present in Hell-Seattle; their presence is a sort of projection... thingy. And it happens every night at midnight, so don't forget that. Regarding who gets sucked in: Anyone who Everett gets close to will wind up in the Nightmare Hour sooner or later, though this requires more of a personal connection than just talking to each other once in a while. (It's something that happens to his friends and his enemies, but not so much for mere acquaintances.) It hasn't been determined whether there's a way to get out of participating in the Nightmare Hour once you've been pulled into it that doesn't involve tampering with Everett's power, but nobody's found one so far ICly, or at least Everett hasn't witnessed anything. Cutting off contact with him wouldn't work, because he'd still be thinking about you, and that's what it's based on. However, as far as anyone can tell at this point, it just sucked people in at random when Everett's power came back online at the end of the sleeplessness arc; no one from the original Nightmare Crew even knew him. Cast List * AMChars: Rei * CamChars: Tamsyn, Darcy * Fawechars: C. Maddie * FrankChars: Everett, Clone Everett * Yunchars: Sophie 'Totems' A totem is an item with emotional significance (this is key) that can be taken into the Nightmare Hour and used as a weapon against the freaky mutant creatures. It will become much more dangerous in the Nightmare Hour, which will make it a viable weapon if it's something dinky and harmless in the real world and a much more awesome weapon if it's already something you can fight with. This process can be practiced and refined; the Everetts have been training the hapless foreigners to the Nightmare Hour in the use of their totems, and the Nightmare Crew has obviously also gained field experience with such. * Original Everett's is an airsoft gun that turns into a real gun. * Clone Everett's is a worn-down plastic knife that turns into a big swordy knife. * Tamsyn's is an ice axe that turns into... a much cooler ice axe? * Sophie's is a pentacle necklace (which used to belong to an acquaintance who died in a car accident) that lets her do some nifty magic-type-stuff. * Darcy's is an antique hatpin that used to belong to his mother. It turns into a... well, basically still a pin but scaled up to around six feet long. The shaft doesn't have an edge, so it's primarily a blunt weapon, but the tip remains needle-sharp so it can also be used to stab. Also the head of the pin becomes a cluster of spikes. It's basically a double-ended polearm. * Ophelia has one already even though she's never been to Hell-Seattle and it isn't confirmed that she'll wind up there. It's a phial of spring water worn around her neck; Cammy's said that it would give her elemental control over water. * Rei's is a fancy letter opener that turns into infinite throwing knives. * Maddie's is a videogame controller shotgun that turns into a proper shotgun.